


You Should Keep Your Mouth Shut

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Series: Maybe This is Right [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Fingering, Angst, Bruises, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Fighting Kink, I will edit this later, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence, doyoung is kinda an asshole but hes just thirsting after taeyong, soccer captain yuta, soft ending because i'm a slut for love ://, swim captain Jaehyun, they literally fight while they fuck i dont know how else to word that, this is kind of violent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: Jaehyun is conventionally perfect in every way and it pisses Yuta off to no end.aka the YuJae sports captain's friends to rivals to lover's aggression kink fic
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Maybe This is Right [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691230
Comments: 56
Kudos: 485





	You Should Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> this!!!! was unexpected!!!! it was inspired by the fact that Jaehyun literally always looks so???? horny????? when someone is getting beat up. is he okay? does he need some help? 
> 
> anyways, this is dedicated to my favorite boochie enthusiasts on twitter who encouraged me to write this. i hope this lives up to your expectations. 
> 
> enjoy xx

Jaehyun was conventionally perfect. Smart, charismatic, incredibly handsome with dimples that could swindle someone out of their pants and morals. He was genuinely kind to those around him, soft-handed and easy going and helped those he could with what he had. He was a barista at the cafe on campus, working full time and obtaining a paralegal degree and a bachelors in political science and law. Jaehyun made dean’s list four out of the five years he had been at the university, surely sliding his way on again this year. He was conventionally the perfect, ideal man. 

And Yuta _loathed_ him. 

He wasn’t sure when the rivalry between the schools sports teams began, just that between the soccer, swim, baseball, and basketball teams there had always been a strong divide. It never was violent and rarely escalated past the level of one team stealing the others practice gear and small, simple things that wouldn’t get them expelled, none of the members willing to risk their scholarships for petty rivalry. It hadn’t ever been _bad_. At least, until Jaehyun had gained the role as the captain of the swim team. 

When Yuta had first met Jaehyun, the boy had been shy, young, and terrified of the prospect of getting thrown into adulthood so suddenly. Yuta had taken him under his wing, supported him, helped him branch out into groups and clubs. Yuta had been there for him when he first joined the university’s swim team, having swam on rec teams previously. Immediately, he was a favorite. Yuta had felt proud at first. Then, slowly the perspective’s shifted as their titles went from _Yuta’s friend_ to _Jaehyun’s friend_. 

Yuta was patient with many things; frustrating tasks, irritating coworkers, 8am lectures. He handled poor news with effective ease and supported his friends through crisis after crisis. The only thing he couldn’t handle was being placed _second_. Yuta refused to become a secondary option. 

Yuta had withdrawn immediately from Jaehyun’s circle, though it seemed as though the starry eyed boy barely noticed within his new-found popularity. 

_Conventionally perfect_. Yuta wanted to snort, but he was certain it would make him look a little crazier than everyone already thought he was. He was slouched on one of the metal chairs in the cafeteria, knees bumping into Taeyong and Mark’s as the bounced them unconsciously, glaring across the room to where Jaehyun was beaming to the ever towering Johnny and much more mild Doyoung. 

“Yuta, if you keep staring your eyes might fall out of your head.” Taeyong quipped, poking his arm. 

Yuta returned from his mental cursing of Jaehyun’s lineage to glower at the plate of food in front of him. Mark gave a quick chuckle, adding quickly, “Yeah, I’m not sure you have blinked since he came in. He’s not going anywhere, but if you draw attention to yourself he might come over here.” 

“Good, maybe today’s the day I’ll knock some of his pretty teeth out.” Yuta grabbed a french fry angrily, dipping it in his sauce concoction and chewing far too aggressively for the soft potato. 

“Do that and you’ll be benched for next weeks game.” Taeyong said, stealing a french fry. Yuta didn’t mind, letting him eat from his plate. 

“They can’t bench the captain.” Yuta snatched his coke and took a gulp, eyes finding their way back to the _oh-so-perfect-and-wonderful_ Jaehyun and company. 

“They can if you have a pending assault record.” Mark interjected, also stealing fries. Yuta’s glare fell onto Mark, the younger smiling sweetly as he ate the fry. Yuta wondered how he ended up with nothing except cute friends who were impossible to scold. 

“Mark’s right,” Taeyong said, “Just let it goooooo, let it gooooo,” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Yuta cut in quickly, “I need to get going, my lectures soon.” 

Mark’s face contorted, as Yuta stood, “Your next class is at four?”

“Yeah, I’m going to be late.” 

“It’s only one?” Taeyong spoke as Yuta shoved his tray to the center of the table, a majority of the food untouched. 

He swung his bag over his shoulder as he started walking backwards from the table. “It’s going to take me a very long time to walk over there. Finish my food if you want. See you guys at practice, don’t be late.” He didn’t wait for a response, turning on his toes and disappearing from the cafeteria. 

Jaehyun watched the silver-haired man disappear from the room, his small ponytail bobbing with his steps. There was a slight ache that twisted in his chest every time he saw the man, one that made his hands slightly less steady and pissed him off to no ends. The man looked like a doll that someone had made over into a punk-rock caricature. There was a rose shaped tattoo that liked to peek over the edge of his shirt on his collarbone and shoulder, earrings decorating the entirety of the cartilage in one ear, and a wardrobe tied somewhere between 2000’s grunge and mid-2010’s emo punk. Jaehyun wasn’t sure how he was allowed to have such an outrageous appearance in a nearly-conservative school, but the man excelled in every category. Jaehyun assumed favoritism wasn’t without perks. 

“The soccer team has a match next Friday.” Johnny said suddenly, drawing Jaehyun’s attention back inwards and away from the empty doorway. 

“So?” Jaehyun asked, sipping away at the peach and mango smoothie he’d bought, “The fuck does that have to do with me?” 

Johnny grinned, his chin dimples creasing as he did so, “We should go.” 

Doyoung’s nose twitched characteristically, pretty eyes narrowing, “Why would I want to waste my Friday night doing _that_?”

Johnny pouted slightly, plush lips slightly stained from the strawberry fanta he was drinking, “Look, it’s Mark’s first match since he’s been recovering. I really want to go, but it would look kind of weird going alone. Plus, I don’t want to get jumped because of the little fued you guys have created.” 

“No,” Doyoung was quick to respond, “I don’t want to go just because you have a crush on the twerp.” 

“I’ll go.” Jaehyun said after a moment, “I think it would be fun. Plus, I do really like Mark.” 

“Thank you for being supportive, Jae!” Johnny grinned at Jaehyun before he flicked the rolled up straw wrapper he was playing with at Doyoung, who flinched at the unexpected impact, “I don’t have a crush on him, he’s like a little brother to me.”

Doyoung’s eyes were wide, “Youngho, I will-” 

“It’s _hyung_ , Doie, or are you forgetting basic mannerisms?” Johnny was quick to continue smiling, the lack of any true offense clear. He had no true care for honorifics, growing up in a culture without them, but Doyoung did. Doyoung sunk back in his seat, mildly embarrassed looking as he chewed on a baby carrot quietly. “That’s what I thought! So, I’ll expect you both there this friday night.” 

There was a short pause while Doyoung continued pouting around his carrot before he seemed to realize Johnny wanted confirmation, “ _Fine_ ,” He sighed, “I’ll be there, Johnny- _hyung_.” There was a bitter emphasis on the honorific that made Johnny give a throaty laugh. Jaehyun went back to his salad, his knuckles feeling unusually unstable at the idea of watching Mark and subsequently Yuta, on the field. He still had plenty of time to prepare himself, Friday an entire week away still. 

As it turned out, time moves faster when one wants it to go slower. A week felt like a long time until suddenly it wasn’t and Yuta felt underprepared for the match going in. The center-back player had called out with the flu and additionally it was Mark’s first game back after recovering from an injury last year. Yuta could feel the tenseness eating away at his shoulders and cheeks, though he refused to let it seep through the cracks as he hyped his team during warm-ups. 

Mark had continually glanced to the stands throughout warm-up, glassy eyes searching for a target that didn’t seem to appear. Though, the second Yuta opened his mouth to question the younger, he lit up and smiled brightly, hands occupied with holding his feet in a stretch and unable to wave. Yuta followed his gaze, eyes landing on the familiar and incredibly large figure that he recognized as Johnny. Next to him was Doyoung, broad and lithe and pretty as ever. Yuta’s eyebrow twitched understanding that where the first to came, the third always followed. Sure enough, not two minutes later the broad figure Yuta aimed to avoid at every turn climbed through the bleachers and sat next to them on the end of the bench. He looked cute, bundled in his heavy varsity jacket, the shade of blue complimenting his fair skin and brown hair nicely. He looked classically handsome, like someone out of the American comics Mark had in his dorm. He was attractive, Yuta knew, but also the biggest attention-whore. It was sickening. 

“Mark,” Yuta asked slowly, “Did you invite Johnny?” 

When Yuta’s gaze landed on Mark the smaller boy blushed slightly, fingers tugging at his jersey neck just barely. “Yeah,” He gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the side of his neck awkwardly, “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have but I feel a little less nervous knowing someone’s here for me.” 

Yuta wanted to be upset that he didn’t think about the invitation unintentionally extending to the one person Yuta did not want in the crowd, but he knew Mark. The boy was already a nervous mess over the idea that he was going to be back in the game and there was a lingering fear of not being good enough. Yuta understood the need for support from everywhere he could gather it. Yuta sighed, shoulders almost drooping, “I’m glad you have a friend here cheering you on.” 

Mark smiled brightly, “Thanks!” 

“This just means we have to win.” Yuta shoved his arm playfully and gently. 

“We were already going to win!” Mark was enthusiastic and that was one of Yuta’s favorite things about him. Yuta had a tendency to let negativity flow a little too liberally, but Mark was overly positive about most things. They balanced each other nicely, Yuta thought. 

“You better be right.” 

Mark was not right. With a final score of 2-1, they lost. Mark seemed the most devastated, but Yuta assured him it was due to the absence of one of the members. He didn’t seem to hear Yuta’s comforting words, though, instead disappearing back to his dorm quickly, wordlessly. Yuta felt guilty, knowing he had been slightly distracted the whole night, skin burning under a gaze he tried to ignore. It made his skin crawl. He knew he was the weakest link in this game, knew it was his fault they had lost, but when he expressed the mourning, Taeyong brushed it off. 

“It’s no one’s fault,” Taeyong said, “Go home and get some rest. We will win the next match and we should be fine. This doesn’t count us out yet.” 

When Yuta showered that night, he attempted to scrub the dark gaze from his skin and the guilt gnawing his resolve from the inside out. Jaehyun truly was a bastard for showing up like he did. Truly the biggest attention-seeker Yuta knew. _Disgusting_.

Jaehyun’s toes curled into the sheets beneath his feet, one hand gripped between his teeth while the other worked himself towards the orgasm his body had been chasing for an unknown amount of time. The sun had just started to eat away at the night when Jaehyun had woken up with his cock heavy and mind cloudy, hips rutting against the bed unconsciously. The dream he was in the middle of was forgotten, though he knew the source well. His hips stuttered again at the thought of the long legs lined with thick muscles that moved so easily through a field of people. He was fast on his feet, body moving as though he floated, aggressive against the other players. Jaehyun hadn’t watched one of the schools soccer games in years, forgetting just how aggressive they could get.

Jaehyun gasped as his hand twisted around the head of his cock, mind absorbing the way the jersey had clung to his back and framed his thin waist and wide hips. Jaehyun would imagine those hips squaring his own as he rode him. He would be incredible, full of stamina and muscles used to fatigue. Jaehyun imagined he could ride for hours and never tire, his flexible hips grinding and sharp as Jaehyun bruised his thighs- 

“ _Shit_ ,” Jaehyun came into his hand, teeth nearly tearing the skin between his teeth, hips bumping his fist repeatedly as he trembled. When he came down from the mild high, his eyes were wet and body exhausted. “I really need to get laid.” He mumbled to his silent dorm room. 

Yuta had decided to attend the next swim meet. If Jaehyun could invite himself to the events, then Yuta surely could too. Mark and Taeyong accompanied him, Mark excited to support his friend. Taeyong was more interested in the scantily clad, athletic bodies mingling around the steamy, chlorinated room.

Johnny was the first to notice them, standing taller than most in the crowd by the diving blocks. He reached a long arm up and waved cheerily, Mark waving back slightly more timidly. Swim meets worked a lot differently than matches, so Yuta didn’t feel so bad rooting for Jaehyun to lose. Since swim meets were team _and_ individually based, he felt like he could root for Johnny without supporting Jaehyun. Yuta didn’t hate Johnny, he seemed nice and Mark genuinely liked him. It was simply the fact that with Johnny always came Jaehyun. 

When the crowded pool emptied and they were sent back to their areas, the trio made their way over to the fence that divided the deck from the stands, Johnny leading. “Mark! Yuta! Taeyong!” He was positively beaming as though his hair wasn’t dripping water into his eyes. Yuta kept his eyes centered with Johnny, avoiding the others. 

“Hey, Johnny!” Mark greeted brightly, shuffling down the bleachers and around the other spectators, “What events are you doing today? I need to know so I can be here.” 

Yuta’s attention drifted from the two as Johnny went over the writing on his arm with Mark and he immediately regretted the decision. His eyes unintentionally went to their magnetized target, his hair dripping droplets that sank into the collarbones of his broad shoulders, pooling and sliding over well-defined pecs and incredibly detailed abdomen. Yuta ripped his eyes from the man to focus on the timeboard behind the diving blocks, entirely avoiding the trio as Johnny and Mark continued to speak, his face warm. 

There was a nudge to his side, Taeyong attempting for his attention. Yuta leaned towards him, turning his head so his gaze was to the ground while Taeyong spoke in his ear, “Can they not stand there looking like…” He paused and Yuta assumed he had looked back to them, though he had not looked up to see, “ _that_?” 

Yuta’s jaw clenched, “This was a bad idea.” 

“I know,” Taeyong stressed, “Now I’m horny and I’m stuck here for the rest of the day. I can’t believe this. If we have to come back for the second and third day, I don’t think I can handle that.” 

“Oh shut _up_ ,” Yuta slapped his thigh, “I’m thinking it’s a bad idea because I’m thinking about rooting for Johnny.” 

Taeyong scoffed, “Okay, sure, I’ll go along with that.” 

Yuta glared at him, “Jaehyun’s going to lose all of his races, even if I have to go and volunteer to be a timer to be sure.” 

Taeyong’s tongue poked from between his teeth, “You would never, you’re not a cheater.” 

“No,” Yuta admitted, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t dream.” 

Jaehyun didn’t lose all of his races. The lowest place he got the entire weekend was third. _Third_. Yuta wanted to strangle him. Not only had he lost his previous match, but Jaehyun excelled at his events. As they left the building the second night in a row, Yuta wanted to throw up, the scent of chlorine clinging to his nose and mouth. How could anyone _breathe_ in such an environment and do so willingly? Surely the air was toxic. 

Mark was babbling alongside Yuta, Taeyong having left earlier in the day due to being needed in the library. Yuta wasn’t sure what Mark was saying, the Canadian boy slipping between English and Korean in his excitement. Yuta occasionally didn’t have the heart to remind Mark that focusing on Korean was occasionally hard enough, let alone switching intermittently between the two. Yuta couldn’t stop Mark though, letting the younger continue excitedly. 

“Hey, Mark!” The two stopped quickly, the familiar voice coming from a little ways behind them. Turning, they watched as Johnny made his way over in a jog, “Hey, next weekend I’m holding a small party at my house to celebrate this weekend. I set a couple new records for the school and a few other people did as well. I really want to celebrate. You should come!” 

Mark’s eyes were glittery as always and Yuta almost wanted to roll his own at the amount of admiration that boy held, “Yeah! Yeah, that sounds great.” Mark answered quickly then blinked twice before his face knotted slightly, “Wait, wouldn’t that be a little uncomfortable? Wouldn’t people not like me there?” 

Johnny clapped a hand on his shoulder and laughed brightly, “I invited a lot of people, Mark! Not just from the swim team. I’m throwing this as a celebration, but it’s not a team event. I just want to have some fun with some friends! If you don’t come, I get it, but it’d be great.” Johnny paused and met Yuta’s eyes for the first time, “It’d be nice if you came too!”

Yuta felt uncomfortably small next to Johnny. Johnny towered over everyone on campus, not just through his height, but by the way he carried himself- an aura of sheer confidence shrouded the man, laced with genuine kindness and something appealing that made everyone want to gravitate towards him. Yuta didn’t _want_ to go to the party, but as he stared at Johnny who intentionally invited him to an event he was throwing for _fun_ , Yuta found himself unable to say _no_. “Sure,” He breathed, “I’ll be there.” 

“Great!” Johnny looked delighted at the acceptance, “I’ll see you both next weekend then!” Mark and he exchanged a few more words before Johnny disappeared and they headed back to Yuta’s car. 

“Yuta, this is going to be so fun! This is great, I think we really need some fun after our match. Johnny is a pretty cool guy, y’know?” Mark was excited, but Yuta could only focus on the irritating dread lingering at the base of his spine. Where there was Johnny, Jaehyun always followed. 

Jaehyun trailed behind Johnny the whine causing his normally deep voice to crack slightly, “ _Why_ would you invite him? This was supposed to be _fun_. Instead I’m going to have to see his whiney ass pouting in the corner.” It was the day after the swim meet and Johnny had broken the news, rather suddenly, about inviting Yuta to the get together he was throwing.

Johnny rolled his eyes, stopping abruptly, causing Jaehyung to bump into him. Johnny turned on his heel, too stare down at the slightly shorter man, crossing his arms causing the soft looking brown cardigan to fold in ways that Jaehyun could almost hear Doyoung whining about ruining the ironing job he had done. “Jaehyun, if you don’t quit whining about Yuta I will lock you two in a broom closet until one of you kills the other. I’ll release the survivor.” 

Jaehyun snorted, “Have you seen that man? He’s tiny.” 

“He’s feisty, though,” Johnny added, turning around and walking again, “Anyways, what was I supposed to do? He was standing right there when I invited Mark. I can’t not invite him when he’s standing right there. Unlike you, I was raised with manners.” 

Jaehyun’s nose crinkled again, the creases in his cheeks drawing whiskers under his eyes, “I was raised with manners. I just don’t like him.” 

Johnny shrugged, “You don’t have to like him. Just shut up and don’t ruin my party. I want to have fun.” 

“If he starts anything, I’m not backing down.” 

“I’ll beat his ass if he even looks in my direction,” Yuta promised, dragging his pants up and around his hips, “I don’t want him to even breathe when I’m in the same room.” 

“Oh my god,” Mark groaned, flopping onto Yuta’s bed in a way that was characteristically dramatic, “ _Please_ , shut the fuck up.” 

Taeyong, who was sat on the counter in Yuta’s bathroom and applying eyeliner in smudged lines, gave a throaty chuckle then cursed quietly when he messed up. “He’s right, Yuta, you’re being a bit of a downer.” 

Yuta didn’t respond, staring at the choppy faded rock band tee shirt that he had been about to pull on. Instead, he tossed the shirt back into the closet and onto the pile of discarded clothing, grabbing one of the loose white button down shirts and pulling it on instead, buttoning it only far enough that it covered his belly while still revealing his collarbones and the tattoo swirling over the dips and curves of his shoulder. He tucked it into the comfortable ripped blue jeans and snatched his favorite faded leather jacket from the closet, tugging it on over top. 

Mark looked away from his phone momentarily to whistle, “I like that, you should wear it more often.” Taeyong peeked out from the bathroom to catch a glimpse, and chirping his agreeance before disappearing again. Yuta ignored the two, hunting for his boots instead. By the time they were ready to go, the three looked as though they didn’t belong to the same universe, let alone friend group. Mark was casual as always in a plain faded blue tee shirt and baggy jeans with a black baseball cap tucked over his blonde hair and circular glasses. Taeyong looked unusually eclectic in a cream button up shirt with multicolored paisley print that was tucked into black jeans and eyeliner making his eyes look bigger but additionally more slanted, similarly to a cats. The three did _not_ match, but Yuta supposed that was the fun in their dynamic. 

“Can we get going now that you two are done pampering?” Mark asked as he climbed off of Yuta’s bed, tucking his phone into his jeans. 

“Are you done sending sexts?” Taeyong asked, his eyebrow twitching upwards. 

“ _Who_ would I be sexting?” Mark asked, stressing his words, “In order to sext there has to be another willing party.” 

“You could be sending them to that sweepstakes number that won’t stop messaging you.” Yuta supplied in a manner he thought as helpful. 

Mark didn’t seem to agree, squinting at him. “Not funny. I really don’t know how to get them to stop. I keep sending back STOP, but the messages just continue to come.”

“That’s so sad,” Yuta patted Mark’s shoulder, “How about we stay here and throw you a pity party instead of going to a fun party, hm?” 

Taeyong bumped Yuta with his shoulder scowling at him, “Don’t be mean to the baby.”

“Alriiiiight,” Mark dragged out, stepping away from the two and heading for the door, “I’m leaving. You guys can stay or come, either way I’m leaving.” Yuta and Taeyong naturally followed, having decided on taking Mark’s car prior to getting ready. Yuta felt his stomach knot tightly as he sat in the backseat, watching as the city passed by. He wanted to feel excited, but the only emotion pooling in his body was dread. He really didn’t want to get into a fight with Jaehyun, but he hadn’t been trapped in a room with the man since they had stopped talking. Yuta’s stomach turned when Mark parked, announcing their arrival. Yuta wanted to throw up as they walked up to the house that was already bustling with a small number of people. Yuta had thought that when Johnny had said a small party that it would be a heavy, constant crowd, one impossible to find a specific individual unless one was hunting for them. As it turns out, Johnny was a man of his word. No more than thirty people were clustered in the living room of the two story house, everyone snacking and chattering politely together. When Mark had opened the door to the house, insisting that Johnny was fine with them walking in, they were immediately greeted with a couple of greetings. Johnny also hadn’t been lying about a very mixed crowd. Several swimmers were there, but a few dancers and basketball players were, as well as a few science club students, and one student council member. Johnny’s friend group was radically diverse, Yuta realized as he looked over the group of mismatched personalities. 

Johnny really was an interesting guy, Yuta decided, maybe Mark was right about him. 

Just as Yuta was loosening up a bit, movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, bodies coming from the stairs. First was Johnny, having heard the door open and wanting to greet the newcomers. He looked handsome, dressed in a sophisticated outfit of muted browns that flattered his hair and eyes nicely. Second was Doyoung, in his typical dark tones with a neatly pressed mauve dress shirt, emerald cardigan, and khakis, thick glasses somehow looking attractive on the man despite them being incredibly dorky. Behind him, though, was the root of Yuta’s problems. Jaehyun was dressed just a slight bit better than usual; a navy blue button down rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans tucked around the shirt that framed his triangular build nicely, and his brown hair was brushed back like he’d run his fingers through it before it dried from a shower. 

_Classically handsome._

Yuta wanted to punch him in the mouth. 

Johnny greeted the trio with a polite handshake and an appreciative comment that Yuta barely heard, eyes still glued to the man across the room. It took only a minute before Mark slipped away from Yuta and Taeyong, who were still hovering in the entryway, trailing at Johnny’s elbow and talking with the elder in English, looking excited. 

Taeyong looked to Yuta after they left, “Wanna go find something to eat?” 

Yuta sighed shakily, “Yeah,”

Jaehyun knew _why_ Johnny had invited Yuta. He just, for the life of him, figure out why Yuta had _accepted_. The man should have known it would be disgustingly awkward for him to wander into a party at Jaehyun’s best friends house. He should have been able to figure out that _this_ was not a good idea. Jaehyun never thought Yuta would actually accept, actually show _up_. Jaehyun also didn’t expect him to show up looking like he did. 

It was clear Yuta had put some kind of effort into his outfit tonight. His usual punk rock had seeped somewhere into adult soft-goth, his hair wavy and neat, typical accessories gone except for the silver rings lining his fingers and the jewelry in his ears. The white shirt he wore showed off half of his floral tattoo, the leather jacket making his already broad shoulders appear even more so. His shirt was haphazardly tucked into his jeans, the style framing his wide hips well and giving him a curvy appearance, something Jaehyun had rarely seen in a man. Jaehyun’s fingers wobbled slightly, the feeling irritating him. 

“I can’t believe they showed up.” Doyoung said, flopping onto the counter next to Jaehyun. The elder hated crowds and gatherings as such, coping with it by intaking small amounts of alcohol to loosen him enough to enjoy himself. His cheeks were slightly flushed, eyes slightly wet, lips slightly bitten. He looked cute. Jaehyun wondered if Doyoung would finally go out and get laid or if he’d remain a prude until he died. 

Jaehyun snorted, crossing his arms and glancing across the room to where Yuta was talking to a pretty girl from the dance team. “Yeah,” Jaehyun agreed, licking his teeth, “I can’t believe the balls that man has.” 

“He’s going to start something, I just know it.” Doyoung mumbled licking the rim of his glass, “They always fucking do.” 

To be honest, neither of the two were certain who actually started it. Jaehyun thought Yuta bumped into him, Yuta thought Jaehyun bumped into him. The only thing clear was that the two made unintentional contact and the absolute chaos that ensued after was astronomically dramatic. 

“Watch where you’re fucking going, you blind oaf.” Yuta practically hissed at the man. Taeyong was standing next to him, wide eyed and slightly panicked, knowing where this argument was leading. They’d been doing so well tonight- so, so well. Yuta and Jaehyun had avoided each other for two whole hours, not even being in the same room for longer than a few seconds before the other vacated it. Taeyong had thought that they had done so well up until now. 

“Why don’t you back off of me then?” Jaehyun asked, squaring his chest to Yuta now, “You weren’t watching where you were going, don’t blame me for your inability to look around you.” 

“ _You_ bumped into _me_ ,” Yuta stressed, his face tense in a way that was completely uncharacteristic, “I was standing still and you almost made me spill my drink on my shirt. Your clumsy ass should be apologizing to me.” 

“I’d bite off my tongue before doing that.” Jaehyun said flatly before turning to walk away. 

Yuta couldn’t let it go though, the anger bubbling up and escaping in the form of words from his tongue, “Don’t walk away from me when I’m speaking to you.” 

By now, naturally the house had gone quiet, watching the scene with glassy eyes. Yuta didn’t mind. Jaehyun paused in his step, seeming to take a breath before turning around again, “Excuse me?” 

“Was I not clear enough? I can repeat it in another language if you’d like,” Yuta offered before quickly quipping in Japanese, “Do you not understand your native tongue or should I address you in another?” 

Jaehyun took a step towards him, “Why don’t you quit being such a dick.” 

“You ran into me and got mad and yet _I’m_ the dick?” Yuta scoffed, “I really think you should humble yourself a bit.”

Taeyong gently tugged on Yuta’s hand, “Yuta,” He said softly, “You really shouldn’t do this, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Maybe you should get your bitch on a leash next time.” Doyoung piped up from his spot against the wall.

Taeyong scowled, “Maybe you should mind your business.” 

“I hear muzzles work great. Shock collars feel a bit inhumane.” Was Doyoung’s simple response, glancing to his glass nonchalantly. Taeyong was blushing bright, frustration causing his fingers to tremble around Yuta’s wrist. There was a pause before Taeyong moved quickly, shoving past Yuta to Doyoung. Just as he was about to reach the man, Jaehyun seemed to automatically put his arm out in defense, catching the much smaller man. Yuta moved faster than he thought possible sliding behind Taeyong but directly in front of Jaehyun. 

“I’ll remove your arm from your body if you don’t remove it from him in the next second.” Yuta’s voice was low and heavy, a near growl in his chest. 

Taeyong had yet to break eye contact with Doyoung, but Yuta had forgotten about the two of them by now. Jaehyun smelled like peppermint this close. Pine and peppermint and the never-fading scent of chlorine sunk into his skin. Yuta was close enough he could feel Jaehyun’s breath against his cheeks, fanning into his hair. Yuta watched the way his dark brown eyes dialated, the tips of his ears pinkened, his tongue flittering across his lips. “Is that what you’ll do? You really think you can take me?” 

Yuta’s hands came up on their own accord, pressing into the hard flesh of his chest and shoving him back. Jaehyun took a yielding step back, his arm falling away from Taeyong. Distantly Yuta recognized Johnny and Mark entering the dining room they were half occupying, caught in the open transition from kitchen to dining room. Yuta could distantly hear Mark’s _oh shit_ but the blood rushing in his system prevented him from registering a majority of his surroundings. “Touch him again and I’ll knock those pretty teeth from your head.” 

Taeyong had scooted out of the way, but Doyoung was seemingly enjoying the sight in front of him. “You really shouldn’t let him talk to you like that, Jaehyun.” 

“Hey, Doyoung, how about you keep your fucking nose out of everyone else’s business for once?” Yuta asked over Jaehyun’s shoulder, who immediately postured in return. 

“Why don’t you keep your mouth shut?” Jaehyun asked, face flushing just the slightest bit more. 

_Classically handsome, conventionally perfect._ Yuta felt his lip snarl as he spoke, “And just what the fuck do you plan on doing if I don’t?” 

The last coherent thing Yuta registered was Johnny’s attempt to de-escalate the situation. Unfortunately, the second Johnny opened his mouth, Jaehyun also took the first swing. Yuta was expecting it, though, moving forward just in time and landing a solid punch to Jaehyun’s unusually toned stomach. Jaehyun buckled slightly before coming at him again, this time landing a solid hit that caused Yuta to stagger slightly. In response Yuta punched him in the jaw and kicked out his leg, though Jaehyun had managed to grab onto him, the two rolling to the ground. Johnny and Mark were trying to separate the two as Doyoung and Taeyong began shouting at each other in the background again. 

Yuta was unable to focus on that, though, mind preoccupied by the fact that he had somehow managed to get on top of Jaehyun, landing several punches and curses as he did so. “Why are you such a raging asshole? What the fuck happened to you? We were _friends_.” 

Jaehyun was able to knock him off of him, pinning the slightly smaller man to the ground with his body. Yuta swung with one hand but Jaehyun caught it and pinned it down, straddling the man now. “I think I _like_ you.” Yuta had been wiggling underneath him, but the second the words left Jaehyun’s mouth his body deflated. 

“ _Excuse me_?” Was all the man could muster. 

Jaehyun glared down at him, frustrated and bruising. “I distanced myself from you because I wasn’t able to _look_ at you anymore.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Yuta repeated, growing more offended than angry, “You couldn’t look at me? The fuck does that mean?” 

“It means,” Jaehyun stressed, but he paused. He seemed to debate for a second before groaning and shoving Yuta one last time before crawling off of him and standing. “Never mind.” The man turned and shoved through the crowd and into the living room, Yuta struggling up and following quickly. 

“No, not never mind,” He called after, shoving through the crowd as well, “You don’t get to say shit like that then dip. You’re going to explain yourself.” Jaehyun ignored him, heading up the stairs, Yuta following close behind. “Quit ignoring me and answer me.” Yuta pressed as they headed down the hallway. Jaehyun flung a door open and walked in, not closing it behind him. Yuta shoved himself through the doorway unnecessarily aggressively, “I really don’t like being ignored, Jaehyun, man up and-” Yuta stopped when he was shoved against the wall by the door roughly. Jaehyun slammed the door shut and locked it. Yuta wheezed for a second, eyes fluttering before opening and taking in the surroundings. 

This must have been a spare room, because it lacked a distinct personal touch and was decorated in mostly seafoam green and light blue and white, the closet slightly ajar and the only sign of life within the room. Yuta’s eyes landed back on Jaehyun who was seething in the center of the room. Yuta opened his mouth but Jaehyun’s eyes landed on him and a sound that almost equated a growl tore from his throat before he spoke, “If you speak, I will kill you.” 

“I’d like to see you try, fathead.” Yuta snapped back, still leaning on the wall. Jaehyun took two large steps before slamming a single hand next to Yuta’s head, the other finding its way to his waist. 

Yuta’s skin tingled under the hand and the way his fingers were pressing bruises into the soft flesh. “Yuta,” Jaehyun spoke in a voice that sent shivers down Yuta’s spine- Yuta had never heard someone sound as wrecked as Jaehyun had in that moment, “I had to stop being around you because all I could think about was fucking you until you couldn’t walk the next day then fucking you again.” Jaehyun’s voice was heavy with his breath and Yuta felt his tongue catch in his throat, “I couldn’t continue being around you like that. I thought if I stopped being around you, it would go away and I wouldn’t keep feeling like this. I shouldn’t feel like this. Sure, sometimes I find men attractive, but I have _never_ wanted to ruin someone like this.”

Yuta’s head was swimming slightly, the scent of peppermint and pine and chlorine eating away at his senses again. “You dumbfuck,” Yuta breathed out, “You absolute-” His voice was cut off by Jaehyun’s lips trapping his own. The kiss wasn’t gentle or nice or testing- it was immediately vicious, all teeth and tongues and bruising. 

Yuta snarled into the kiss, grabbing Jaehyun’s collar and whipping the two around. He shoved Jaehyun by the collar of his shirt against the wall, the man colliding roughly with it as Yuta pinned him there. Yuta used his free hand to grasp his jaw tightly, his lips pursing from the pressure. “Don’t you _ever_ interrupt me like that again,” Yuta’s voice was dangerously low, sending shivers through Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun had never felt more on fire than he had in that moment, never felt more _alive_. “You should’ve talked to me.” 

Jaehyun’s tongue slid from his lips, licking up the side of Yuta’s thumb in a way that caught his attention. Yuta rubbed his thumb against Jaehyun’s cheek and jaw momentarily before sliding it into his mouth as though he were in a trance. Jaehyun’s tongue slid around the digit easily, gently teasing it before he stopped. Yuta removed it as Jaehyun spoke next, “This way has been so much more fun.” 

Yuta continued to glare, but Jaehyun caught him by surprise, grabbing his hips and lifting him. He pressed him tightly to his chest, walking him to the bed and dropping him onto it. Jaehyun took the momentary disorientation to slide between Yuta’s legs, the man glaring up at him, nose flaring. “I don’t bottom.” 

“Maybe you should try it sometime.” Jaehyun said, hand wrapping around his thigh and dragging it up his hip, “You look great on your back.” 

Yuta’s lip curled again, using his free leg to wrap it around Jaehyun’s and tug him down onto the bed. Yuta straddled the man again, Jaehyun’s legs still hanging off the bed and planted firmly on the floor. He cocked his eyebrow, scanning Jaehyun’s body slowly, “You look pretty on your back too.” 

“Thanks, maybe you should ride me like this. I always thought all that soccer would give you incredibly dick riding skills.” Jaehyun’s hands gripped the curve of Yuta’s hips, pinkies settling into the crease between his thigh and hipbone.

Yuta shivered, body reacting unfortunately well to the long term fantasy that had been haunting him for years. “Maybe you didn’t understand me when I said I don’t bottom.”

“Maybe you didn’t understand me when I said you should. I think you would be great at taking it.” Jaehyun rolled his hips up, grinding against the back of Yuta’s thighs, his dick already hard to the point Yuta could feel the outline in his jeans. “You know how many times I’ve imagined you strung out and begging while bouncing on my lap? It’s a great thought, Yuta, you’d look incredible.” 

Yuta hated that his own cock twitched, straining against his jeans uncomfortably. He hated the fact that Jaehyun had imagined it, because he had imagined it too. He had thought plenty of times about this exact moment and about that exact fantasy. He hated himself for it, hated that out of everyone his body chose _Jaehyun_ to wake him up in cold sweats and cumming in his pants like a teenager again. Yuta had fucked plenty of people between now and when he had met Jaehyun, men and women alike, but none had even began to satiate the need. 

There was something about Jaehyun that made him such an incredibly fuckable target, something that made Yuta hate him as much as he craved him. That competitive, aggressive streak that made Yuta’s thighs shake. It pissed him off and triggered his own competitive nature. He always wanted to beat him, always wanted to do better. The two were equal in many ways, but Yuta never expected Jaehyun to want this as much as he had. The thought was unhinging.

Yuta crashed forward, aligning their lips together again. The kiss was just as rough, but this time it felt less like a feral mashing and more sustainable. Yuta sunk his teeth into Jaehyun’s bottom lip as his hands trailed the muscles of his chest, dancing across every individual ridge and bump and sunken spot he could find. Jaehyun’s body was immaculate, handcrafted to perfection. He drug his mouth away, teeth still scraping Jaehyun’s lips before he sat down fully on Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun grinded into his ass as he did so, watching as he slid off his shirt, having lost his jacket at some point during the party. Jaehyun’s eyes trailed the full expanse of the tattoo that lined the end of his collarbone, and over his entire shoulder, the flowers circling around a sword that speared down over his chest on the side of his pec. It was a stunning piece, but it made Jaehyun’s hips press a bit firmer, his hands holding onto Yuta’s waist and holding him down. Jaehyun’s eyes trailed over his flat and toned stomach, eyes catching on his belly button. “Do you have a belly button ring?” 

Yuta glanced down a wicked grin splitting his lips, “Like it?” 

Jaehyun paused momentarily, tongue licking his teeth before he finally spoke again, “I’m fucking you.”

Yuta’s thighs trembled slightly at the thought, the muscles contracting invitingly. In response he leaned down biting harshly at Jaehyun’s neck that had been just barely exposed, the buttons on his shirt straining to keep it closed. Jaehyun’s moan was breathy, slightly pained and Yuta took the opportunity to grip the two sides of his shirt and rip it open. Jaehyun’s eyes flew open, a gasp filling his lungs quickly, “You can’t just-” Yuta pinched his nipple roughly, interrupting his words for him to hiss between his teeth angrily.

“I can and will,” Yuta responded easily, continuing pinching Jaehyun’s chest, side, and abdomen. His fingers worked bruises into the delicate flesh, other marks from their fight downstairs already littering his skin. Jaehyun looked a mess already, but Yuta couldn’t wait to see him spaced out, covered in sweat and cum. He was so clinically handsome _all_ of the time, the chlorine keeping him sterile and the part-time internship kept him neat. Yuta wanted to see him look like a wreck, wanted to see him disheveled and filthy. 

Jaehyun’s lips curled when Yuta’s hands slid underneath the waistband of his pants, fingers dipping just above everything Jaehyun _needed_ him to feel. Jaehyun wanted him to slide his fingers down, to grip his aching cock and just let him fuck his hand, but Yuta felt different and removed his hand. Jaehyun’s grip on his waist had been bruising, but now it was _painful_ , Yuta’s back arching slightly into the touch. In response he undid Jaehyun’s jeans and fought out of his grip in order to stand and tug the down his legs. 

When Yuta was about to climb back on top, Jaehyun stood quickly and grabbed him by his neck, fingers wrapping entirely around him. Jaehyun tilted Yuta’s head back in order to smother his mouth once again. His tongue slid between Yuta’s lips and in response, Yuta dragged his teeth gently over the muscle. Jaehyun’s hips pressed forwards, his free hand gripping Yuta’s thigh and hiking it over his waist. He ground against Yuta’s own jean clad bulge, the friction and pressure just enough to be tantalizing for Yuta, but numbing to Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s mouth pulled back just enough for his lips to barely ghost Yuta’s as he spoke, “Take your pants off.” 

Yuta was quick to oblige, hesitation gone. When they were discarded in the room, Jaehyun gave him a sloppy, fast kiss before he sank down to his knees. Yuta’s hand automatically threaded through his hair watching as he licked at the crease of his hip and thigh. “You look so pretty on your knees,” His voice was raspy by this point, “Maybe you should stay there.” 

“I plan to,” Jaehyun admitted, hand finally wrapping around Yuta’s erection. He took no hesitation in wrapping his lips around the head and sinking down. His tongue worked along the underside, flexible and soft and Yuta’s knees threatened to give way. Jaehyun held his thighs firmly, though, keeping the man standing against his will. It took only a moment for Jaehyun to get used to the cock poking at his throat, before he slid out and repeated the movements. It took a few rough thrusts and dry gags for them to build a rhythm, but when it happened Yuta felt as though he could die.

Jaehyun’s knees were growing sore, but he leaked slightly at the sight of Yuta’s flushed face, head tilted back. He was essentially facefucking him at this point, the pace unrelenting and short, but Jaehyun didn’t mind.There was a knock at the door suddenly, a voice calling in through it, “ _Are you guys okay? Have you killed each other yet? Everyone else has left._ ” It sounded like Taeyong. Jaehyun went to pull away, but Yuta gripped his hair tight enough to pull strands from his scalp, keeping his mouth locked firmly to the base.

“I’m _fine_ , Taeyong, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Yuta’s voice was strained, his jaw tight. Jaehyun’s body had begin to squirm, needing air and release. “If you open that door Jaehyun will kill you later.”

There was a pause before Taeyong called through again, “Are you having sex?”

Yuta pulled Jaehyun’s head off of him, saliva and precum sliding from his strawberry colored lips. Yuta rubbed the head of his dick against Jaehyun’s cheek, who glared angrily up at him. “Go away, Taeyong.” Yuta said simply, eyes still locked with Jaehyun’s. 

Jaehyun waited until he heard Taeyong’s footsteps disappearing before he stood up, grabbing Yuta’s wrist as he did so. He quickly stepped around the man, twisting his arm behind his back and up, unexpectedly. Yuta gasped, head falling back onto Jaehyun’s shoulder in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Jaehyun ground his still clothed hips against Yuta’s lower back momentarily, a deep rumbling coming from his chest. Yuta could feel it vibrate through his back, the two pressed together and it sent chills through his spine.

Jaehyun walked him forward, bending him over the bed. Jaehyun kept his arm pinned as he reached for the bedside dresser and pulled out the lube and condoms he kept hidden there. “How’d you know those were there?” Yuta asked, words slightly slurred from his face pressed against the mattress. 

“You think you’re the first person I’ve brought up here?” Jaehyun snorted, “ _Please_.”

“So, I’m just another notch, huh?” Yuta grunted when Jaehyun pushed his arm further up, back flexing on reflex as he arched. 

Jaehyun’s free hand, though shaky and stumbling slightly, was able to open the bottle of lube and pour an obscene amount onto the curve of Yuta’s lower back, the liquid cold and landing in the canyon of muscle lining his spine that was flexed creating a perfect bowl. “If you truly think you’re just another notch, you’re far dumber than I ever thought.” 

Yuta chuckled against the bed, wheezing when Jaehyun let up enough for him to relaxing. Jaehyun had dropped the bottle of lube and was gathering some on his fingers, rolling them against Yuta’s lower back. “C’mon, feed my praise kink a bit, will you.” 

Jaehyun’s hands withdrew, finding their way to the crease of Yuta’s ass, fingers sliding between. ‘You’ll be the tightest,” Jaehyun said, his finger pressing against Yuta’s entrance, “You’ll be the most relieving. I’m curious if you’ll be just as cocky when you’re limping out of here.” Yuta wanted to respond, but Jaehyun’s finger had begun dipping inside of him and his tongue no longer was free to work. Jaehyun made an interesting noise behind him, one that sounded intrigued by his discovery. “You’re awfully soft and loose for someone who doesn’t bottom.” 

Yuta bit the sheets roughly, teeth clenched as Jaehyun’s single finger was easily joined by a second, the stretch comfortable and welcomed. His knees spread slightly on their own accord, hips grinding against the bed as he spat out, “Fuck you, I haven’t bottomed before.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun’s voice rolled deep under Yuta’s skin, “So you just do it to yourself?” 

“Fuck off.” Yuta grunted, hips shifting as Jaehyun’s fingers worked slowly and evenly through his muscles. He was soft, pliant, easy to maneuver and Jaehyun couldn’t wait to feel him around his cock. 

“When was the last time?” Jaehyun asked, fingers twisting roughly.

Yuta gasped, back arching as he brushed closer to his prostate. “Go to hell.”

Jaehyun licked his teeth and leaned over Yuta, his chest brushing the elders back, beautifully talented fingers held deep inside of him still. His lips brushed Yuta’s ear, the earrings there warm from the high temperature of Yuta’s skin, his skin sweaty and messy already. When he spoke, his voice was low, nearly a whisper, with a rolling undertone that made Yuta concerned he would cum if he simply continued speaking. “How many times was it to me?”

“You arrogant prick,” Yuta bit out, wiggling under his grasp slightly, though completely helplessly, “Not even once.” 

“God,” Jaehyun groaned from deep in his chest and Yuta _really_ needed him to stop sounding like that. Yuta’s body was prepared to handle the fact that he made Jaehyun _this_ kind of mess. “That’s so fucking _hot_ , Yuta.” 

Yuta felt his mouth go dry at the way he said his name, his body convulsing slightly underneath him. He couldn’t respond, silently begging Jaehyun to shut his mouth before he came. Jaehyun backed away, working his fingers quicker, seeming to grow impatient with the prep. It took him only minutes before Yuta was wiggling in distress, his body growing far too close to release for comfort. “Jaehyun, if you’re going to fuck me, do it now.” 

“Why?” Jaehyun asked teasingly, fingers dragging slowly now against the muscles, “Going to cum so soon, princess?” Yuta wasn’t able to fully process what he wanted to say, curses in Japanese slipping between his lips. Jaehyun moaned softly, dragging his fingers away to take off his underwear. Yuta felt the bed dip as Jaehyun pulled a knee on the bed and put a majority of his weight onto the arm he still had pinned, causing the man to gasp in pain. Jaehyun’s other hand came to rest by Yuta’s head, alleviating the weight, Yuta’s free hand coming up to grasp at his wrist desperately. Jaehyun dropped his hips and drug his cock over Yuta’s lower back, collecting the leftover lube still pooling there, feeling the slick slide of his skin and burying his face into the messy silver hair. He inhaled deeply, groaning slightly at the scent of lemons and blueberries and sweat. He cursed, hips dropping heavily onto Yuta, causing him to whimper slightly under the pressure. 

Jaehyun pulled away quickly, releasing Yuta’s arm as he instead grabbed for his hips. Yuta took the moment to stretch out the stiff joint, groaning at the blood flow being restored to the limb. He was distracted to the movements Jaehyun was doing, far too pliant as Jaehyun slid his legs apart and put on the condom. Yuta only tuned back into Jaehyun behind him when the younger dipped down and pressed his tongue flat to his hole. Yuta jerked, hands quickly grasping for any semblance of control as his tongue tip dipped inside with one lick before retreating entirely. Jaehyun paused, eyes locked on him before he pressed a single finger in, prying him open just barely, and spat directly inside of him. 

“What the fuck?” Yuta squeaked, wiggling slightly, fingers digging into the sheets for purchase. 

Jaehyun laughed and smacked his hole with two fingers gently, before standing straight and grasping his hips. He could feel the tip of Jaehyun’s cock catching as he rubbed it gently over his entrance, “Are you still sure you want to do this?”

“Hurry up and fuck me if you’re going to.” Yuta responded, chest heaving against the bed. 

Jaehyun chuckled darkly, but took his consent and slid inside. Yuta’s jaw unhinged, his body stretching in a way it had never before. There was a sting that accompanied it, but the only thing he could truly feel was entirely _full_. Jaehyun didn’t have a monstrously huge cock, but it was thick and long and made Yuta feel like he was choking. 

Jaehyun was struggling just as much, body trembling with the effort not to fuck him vigoursly instantly. His self-control was held by a silk thread ready to snap at the slightest bit of pressure. His jaw held tight, dimples creased, fingers bruising new spots on Yuta’s waist. He loved how marked Yuta was- there were bruises of all shapes and sizes and colors marring his skin, from their fight and their sex and Yuta’s own soccer practice. There were several scars literally his otherwise flawless skin, ones Jaehyun was interested in hearing about. He used those scars as his grounding, his last grip on reality. 

Yuta was _tight_. He hadn’t been lying when he said he had never bottomed, his body shifting uncomfortably as he adjusted. Jaehyun _had_ bottomed before, knew what he was going through and the way it took a second for the shock to wear off. Jaehyun tried to be patient and allow him the chance he needed. It was _hard_ though. Years of pent up frustration clawing at his chest, finally able to be released yet _still_ being repressed. He hated it. His thighs wouldn’t stop trembling and his instincts were begging him to ruin the man beneath him. 

It took Yuta a short period, but finally, he relaxed, his body accepting it and muscles melting. Jaehyun moaned, understanding the implications that he could finally begin fucking the man properly. He started slow, his hips dragging out slowly and pressing back in, just attempting to savor the feeling of the virgin muscles and the way they gripped and held. Jaehyun shuddered thinking about it. 

Yuta moaned softly into the sheets and something in Jaehyun finally snapped that small thread of patience. He hiked the mans hips up and began rutting into him roughly, skin slapping wet skin with ugly noises that made Yuta blush brightly. One of Jaehyun’s hands made their way up his back and under his chin, prying his head backwards and forcing the noises from his mouth as he fucked into him relentlessly. Jaehyun leaned over his back, closer to mounting him than anything, lips biting roughly at his shoulder. “I always knew you’d make such a pretty bitch.” Jaehyun’s growl made Yuta stutter out something in Japanese that Jaehyun wasn’t able to understand, but it made his eyes flutter nonetheless. “Fuck, you take it so well.” 

Jaehyun let go of his chin, letting his head drop to the mattress, fucking him without remorse. Yuta clung weakly to the sheets as he continued his pace. Yuta wondered if there would be bruises on his ass from the way Jaehyun’s hipbones were rutting against him, wondered if he’d be unable to properly sit for days because of the tenderness. The idea made Yuta want to cry, the thought unbelievably arousing. Yuta was startled when Jaehyun slowed and pulled out. He turned to demand the continuation, but Jaehyun took his shoulders and rolled him over, before stepping back inside of his thighs. Yuta let Jaehyun press his thighs to his chest as he slid back in. 

At this angle Yuta could feel him rearranging the organization of his guts, could feel the way he was stretching him, and Yuta wanted to _cry_. Jaehyun was relentless in his actions, fucking deeper and harder than before. Yuta let his thighs spread, catching his calves on Jaehyun’s shoulders for balance. His own hand caught his cock and Jaehyun’s nostrils flared. One hand immediately came away from its grip on his thigh, batting his hand away and holding Yuta roughly. Jaehyun jerked him with angry movements and Yuta’s thighs clenched and unclenched rapidly, his orgasm coming sooner than expected.

Jaehyun worked him through it roughly, hips slapping against his aggressively while Yuta came with a deep shout, his voice cracking, legs twitching on Jaehyun’s shoulders. Jaehyun continued to fuck him when his body relaxed, hand moving to wipe the cum on his hand across his stomach. Yuta couldn’t process the motion, his mind distant from his body by this point. Jaehyun’s fingers found his navel barbell, tugging on it gently. His fingers were enamoured with the metal, almost obsessed. 

Jaehyun watched as Yuta’s head lolled to the side and by then he was gone. Jaehyun thrusted twice more before his hips slammed against Yuta’s, and his body caved forward, folding the flexible man in half, cumming deep inside of him, the condom catching the whole mess. Jaehyun choked against Yuta skin as he did so, feeling his body twitch long after he finished. His head dropped down to press against the mattress, while Yuta wheezed beneath his body, holding the entirety of the nearly six foot man on top of him. 

It took him a second to roll off and a few deep breaths before the pulled the condom off slowly and knotted it, dropping it to the floor for later in a way Johnny was going to beat his ass for if he found out. 

Silence filled the room while the two slowly came down from their high, breaths evening gradually until there was nothing but a heavy uncertainty of what to do next. 

Yuta spoke first, licking his lips, “I need to shower.” 

“Can I join?” Jaehyun’s voice was rough, gravelly and strained and Yuta shivered. 

“I need a recovery period.” He said slowly, looking over to Jaehyun. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun agreed, glancing over to Yuta now, “But I am also filthy.” 

The two held eye contact for a period longer than Yuta expected, saying nothing, just studying the others face in detail. The next surprise was when Jaehyun leaned forward, softly kissing Yuta’s swollen and sore lips with a tenderness he hadn’t expected. When he pulled away, Yuta’s breath was trapped in his chest, eyes fluttering when Jaehyun’s soft hands trailed his cheekbones. “I wasn’t lying earlier,” Jaehyun said quietly, breath fanning his face, “For four years I’ve been stuck on you. It’s been ridiculous.” 

“I’ve fucked around with a lot of people,” Yuta admitted, licking his still dry lips, “I thought I could get you off my mind if I was distracted. I’ll be honest, Jaehyun, I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Yuta swallowed, closing his eyes to avoid the vulnerability that he was expressing, “I don’t really want to keep fucking around with other people. I just-” Yuta sat up suddenly, “You’re so frustrating.” 

Jaehyun laughed wholly at the accusation, sitting up as well, “Yeah, I’ve been told that before.” 

Yuta pouted slightly, “Can we go shower? I feel disgusting and I also don’t think I can stand on my own.”

Jaehyun laughed, “I’ll help you. Maybe I can take you out for dinner or something after.” 

“Did that a little ass backwards don’t you think?” Yuta snapped as Jaehyun helped him to shaky legs and looked around for their clothing. 

“Well, I like being a bit different. Go on a date with me?” Jaehyun asked, smiling softly. Yuta stared at the soft creases under his eyes and the concave dimples of his cheeks and he felt his resolve melting. 

Yuta chewed his lips nervously, mind whirring, “On the condition that we can be friends again.”

Jaehyun’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, pressing an unexpected kiss to Yuta’s nose. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> that,,,,,,,was a lot lmaooooooooooo
> 
> the DoTae sequel is up, the JohnMark is in the process, and I'm planning a follow up YuJae if you are interested! ;D<3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MidnightPasses)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385)


End file.
